


I could have DIED

by knaveofmogadore



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 01:17:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20267656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knaveofmogadore/pseuds/knaveofmogadore
Summary: After a spell misfires on Lou Ellen, her boyfriend is shaken, afraid, and incredibly glad she's not dead.





	I could have DIED

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is circa 2015 and based on an rp I had with a membor of PJO Lives when it was still active. Fun fact from the person who has written Every Single Fic In This Tag, that rp is where this ship was born. Try looking for some old art and headcanons sometime! The ship name is michaellen or michellen. 
> 
> This fic was edited to remove a borderline offensive irish accent and for grammar, but I still read Michael Yew as Incredibly Irish and from the countryside in Gallway County (espscially after having the privilege of actually visiting and hearing the accents for myself)

“Lou? Hey Lou, can you hear me? Answer me love, you’re scaring me here…”  
Lou coughed and spat, hacking onto the cabin floor. Michael stood over with a bucket of water and a scared look on his face. She didn’t see him. Lou was too busy clearing the painful fog out of her head, and with taking nice deep breaths. The angry headache went away and then she forgot she even had in the first place. Now Lou didn’t remember anything.  
“...Love?”  
Michael couldn’t move. He didn’t know what to do at all. Out of all of the weird things he’d gotten trained for at the infirmary, backfiring magic hadn’t been one of them. She still wasn’t responding. Lou’s eyes were blank and there wasn’t any of her in them.   
She didn’t recognize him at first, or her cabin, or even remember who she was. Then Lou looked up into Michael’s concerned face and everything clicked back together. It’s like a light turned on in her brain and everything suddenly made sense again. The pounding migraine had turned into a dull ache. Lou groaned and held her head between her hands.   
Michael sighed in relief.  
“Hey, Lou, is that you? Talk to me..” He set the bucket down and moved closer, but didn’t try to touch her. She didn’t move either. Michael was starting to panic, what if he’d killed her?

“Michael…?” Lou whimpered out. Her voice was weak and confused.   
Michael’s heart melted. He didn’t know whether to kiss her senseless or break down into sobs. He forced himself to be calm for the time being, at least until he knew she hadn’t been hurt. 

“Hey dear…” He said softly. He wanted to take her into his arms, but settled for safety first and just took her hand instead.

“W..what happened?” 

“You don't’ remember? You went nuts! There was this curse and it backfired miserably and I don’t know what it was supposed to do originally but it summoned some... _thing_ and…” Michael paused his word vomit mid hand gesture and turned to look into her eyes. “How’s your head love?”

Her eyes widened and she raised her eyebrows, “Was it really that bad? I don’t remember a thing.”

Michael nodded, squeezing her hand in his own. Lou shook her head lightly and took his other hand in both of hers.

Lou smiled, “I’m fine. Are you ok?”

MIchael let loose then, single tears rolling down his cheeks one at a time. He squeezed Lou’s hands in a deathgrip and brought them up to his lips to kiss the back of each one. Then he nodded.

“Yeah, I’m ok, you gave me a good scare though…” he said, voice cracking.

Lou’s heart broke a little, MIchael never cried in front of her. MIchael never cried in front of anyone, so whatever had happened must have been truly awful. She pulled him into a comforting embrace. Michael dissolved into it, wrapping his arms around her waist. He was shaking slightly, and his lips trembled when he placed a kiss on the base of her neck.

“I love you. I love you. You know that right? I love you.” Michael murmured softly, pressing a kiss against her chin, her nose, her temple as he said it. His voice was still thick with tears. 

Lou turned his face with her hand and kissed his forehead, running her fingers through his hair to soothe him. His tears slowed and stopped as he chuckled softly. Lou smiled softly, pulling him back into her arms. Neither of them were willing to move or disturb the moment while it lasted. 

Eventually Lou sighed, it was question time. 

“Michael?”

Michael shifted slightly but only said, “Hmm…”

“Mike.”

He sighed. “Yeah?”

“Why were you so frightened earlier?”

Michael sighed deeply and pulled away from her reluctantly, trailing his fingers down Lou’s forearms to hold her hands. He stared down at their joined fingers, avoiding seeing the look on her face. 

“Because I was terrified that I had lost you. You were turning into something you were always scared of being and…”

Lou cupped his cheek, her expression softened. “Shush.” She whispered. “It’s fine now. I’m here, I’m me. I’m safe.” She kissed the bridge of his nose lightly.

Michael leaned into her hand, closing his eyes. He kissed her wrist, lingering. “I know that but, still…”

“Shush…” She tipped his chin up and leaned in. Their lips met.

Michael wrapped his arms around her and leaned in more, deepening the kiss. Lou pulled away and rested her forehead against Michael’s. She kissed his nose every so often. “I love you so much.” She whispered. Michael’s face glowed softly. Once in awhile he would place kisses on Lou’s cheekbones. 

“I love you too…you’re ok, right?”

Lou rolled her eyes. He had asked this question a million times already. So to shut him up she kissed him again. Michael hummed into the kiss and smirked against her mouth. 

He chuckled as he pulled away. “Yeah, got it, no more fussing.”

Lou ran her fingers through his hair. She smiled slightly. “Mhm.” 

He smiled back, placing his hand over the one in his hair and threading their fingers together. Then, Michael smirked, and began placing kisses on her chin, her temple, her cheeks. Lou giggled lightly, enjoying the pecks of affection. She paused suddenly while Michael kissed her. She never giggled. She looked to Michael and raised an eyebrow. What exactly was his affect on her?

Lou signed and half smiled. Her eyes met Michael’s. “You drive me crazy. I’m not sure if that’s a good thing or a bad thing.”

Michael relaxed, concern evaporating. A gentle smile spread over his face. “If it’s any consolation, you terrify me. In the good, tingly way.”

Lou bit her lip to swallow the giggles bubbling up her throat. Michael poked her cheek. His own cheeks were practically glowing, covered in a sweet red blush. She giggled anyway. 

Michael’s smile spread wider. “You’re adorable.”

Lou snorted. “You’re ridiculous.” 

Michael tipped her chin up so he could look in her eyes. For a moment he got lost in them, and forgot what he meant to say. He cleared his throat. 

“Well actually, I’m ridiculously in love with you.”

Lou’s eyes widened and she buried her face into Michael’s shoulder to avoid him seeing how red she was going. She grinned like a lunatic,“You’re an idiot.”

Michael snickered. It was fun seeing Lou flustered for once. “But I’m _your_ idiot scary girl, yeah?”

Lou clenched her eyes shut and squealed. Michael raised his eyebrows and laughed softly. Lou punched him lightly. 

“Stop it, you’re making me blush.” She mumbled.

Michael held his shoulder and made an fake wounded sound. Lou shushed him and kissed where she’d punched it. He fake whimpered and dramatically fell over like he was dying, dragging Lou with him and sprawling them both across the floor. Lou shrieked from surprise and fell forward on top of him. Michael was laughing with his arm slung across his face. She slapped him on his chest and sat up, perching on his waist.

“You ass! I could have _died_!” 

“But you didn’, you didn’ even touch the ground.” 

Michael smiled and took her hands while Lou pouted. He pulls her hand up and kisses her wrist. Lou huffed and tangled her fingers in his hair.

“I’m still mad at you.”

Michael chuckled, “So I’m forgiven then?”

“I’ll think about it.”

Michael presses his cheek to her hand and hums contently, his eyes sliding closed. Lou’s heart swelled at the sight. He presses his lips to her wrist and she can’t help it, she surges forward and turns his face to drown him in a kiss. He kisses back, swiping his tongue over her bottom lip then biting it. Michael settles his hands on Lou’s hips to hold her steady as she leaned forward more the press his head into the floor with her mouth.

Michael whines in protest as Lou pulls away panting. Their cheeks are flushed and they’re both breathing a little heavier. Lou’s pupils are blown and Michael has a dazed look on his face.

“Woah.” Michael sighs out. 

Lou laughs and pulls him so he’s sitting up. He trails his hands up from her hips to settle around her waist and hold her close, pushing her shirt up a little in the process. She reaches down and slips her fingers under Michael’s shirt to press them against his bare skin. He shivers slightly and leans in to kiss her again, his tongue swiping across her mouth and she opens it to allow him inside.

While Michael explores her mouth with his tongue, her fingers trail up his sides to dig into his shoulder blades, leaving crescent marks behind and pushing his shirt up to his collarbone. He whines into the kiss. Michaels fingers travel down to slip just under the waistline of her shorts, the smallest teasing touch. Lou squirmed and separated the kiss to pull off Michael’s shirt.

Michael snickered and tugged at Lou’s, prompting her to take it off. She smiled and slipped it off over her head. He trailed his fingers up to fiddle with the clasp of her bra and he leaned forward to place kisses along her collarbone

“Are you sure love? We can stop if you want.” he murmured against her skin, his warm breath giving her goosebumps.

Lou nodded and smiled reassuringly, tugging Michael’s head back by the hair so he could see. He smiled back and unclasped her bra, slipping it off her shoulders and over her arms. Lou sighed as he massaged the sides of her breasts.

“Bras suck you know.” she mumbled. Michael burst into laughter. Lou pinched his side. 

“Ow, hey!”

She shut him up with another kiss. He embraced her, pressing their chests together. She was still shaking slightly. Michael buried his face in her neck and pressed a kiss to her pulse point. Lou tangled her hands in his hair to ground herself. There was a slight buzzing in her head that was making it hard to think, to concentrate on the moment. Michael’s hand traveled down to unzip her shorts and she gave up.

His wandering fingers paused at the hem of her underwear and he looked at her for permission again. She nodded. Michael tugged her shorts and underwear down.

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the WIPS I really regret not finishing, but for some reason smut has always eluded me. It's probably the demisexuality...hmm


End file.
